Best Friends or Something More
by emmyag
Summary: I've been best friends with Darren for years the only problem is that I'm in love with him. One day we might tell each other exactly how we feel. You/Darren Criss


**A/N This is an old fic I wrote and while I'm working on the next chapter in my other fic Red I thought I should post this on here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies mentioned in this fic.**

Darren and I have been best friends since elementary school and we even are going to college together. But there's one problem, I have been in love with him since middle school. I wonder he feels the same about me but I don't want to ruin our friendship by asking. As I lay in bed procrastinating getting up to get ready for the day and thinking about what it would be like if we were together, your phone vibrates.

_We still on for on sleepover/movie night later?-Darren_

I smile and type back.

_Yeah! I'm going to get popcorn right now lol_

I lied about the popcorn knowing I bought some yesterday on my way home from class. I'm about get up to pick out a cute outfit and clean my apartment before he gets here when my phone vibrates again.

_Cool,I'll be there at 2- Darren_

I reply with _Cool see you then!_

I look at my clock next to my bed that says: _12:00, _I yell "Crap, that's in two hours!". I jump out of bed and run to my closet and pick out my favorite pair of Boyfriend jeans from American Eagle and a white cami to wear under a neon green shirt with quarter sleeves. I quickly take a shower, blow dry my hair, and get dressed. While I wait for my straightener to heat up I quickly pick up my clothes around my room and throw them in the hamper. Once I'm done with that I straighten my hair and put on some make up. By the time I'm done with everything there's a knock at the door. I look through the peep hole and see Darren standing there with his hands full of movies and a bag.

"Hey!" I yell as i open the door to let him in.

"Hey! I brought the movies." he said lifting his hands up to show me the movies.

"Seriously? Harry Potter?" I say as I hold up the movie,

"You know I'm obsessed with Harry Potter." he said laughing.

"We are not watching Harry Potter." I set the movie on the table.

"Pleeeeeaaaassseee." he begs doing his puppy dog face which he knows I can never resist. _His eyes are so gorgeous _I think.

"Ugh, fine. But only because I can't say no to the puppy dog face." I laugh playfully pushing him.

He goes to my room as I start making the popcorn. I hear him scream and run out of my room. "You got a flat screen TV!?" he yells pointing in my room. I laugh at his excitement "Yeah, my parents go it for my birthday." I tell him. "I wish my parents would buy me a flat screen TV." he whines as he goes back in my room and sits on my bed. I walk in with the bowl of popcorn and sit it in between us as he starts the movie. We watch three Harry Potter movies and laugh as he recites the words with the movie. By the time the last Harry Potter movie ends its 9:00. He puts in _The Notebook_ and comes back to the bed. We both are under the blanket laying down silently watching the movie. I turn on my side continuing to watch the movie. When it ends and the credits start scrolling on the screen Darren turns on his side facing Me.

"I hope I find someone to grow old with." I say looking down.

"You will trust me." he says as he brushes hair out of my face.

I finally look up to see that his face is just inches from Mine. We both stay silent looking into each others eyes for what seemed like a few minutes. He slowly brings his head closer me and pauses for a second. I'm so close to his face that I can feel his breath. After a while he slowly leans in closing his eyes and presses his lips to mine. _I can't believe this is happening_ I think. He moves one hand to the back of my neck and the other on my hip and pulls me closer. I gasp from being surprised which makes Darren pull back. His eyes are huge and his mouth is open.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. It's just I've liked you for a long time and I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to ruin our friendship... like I did just now. Oh god why am I such an idiot?"

"You're so cute when you ramble on like that." I say kissing him again smiling on his lips and puling him close. I deepen the kiss by sliding my tongue in his mouth and he tastes like popcorn. He pulls back and just looks at me with surprise.

"Why did you that?" he asks looking through his long lashes.

"Because I've liked you since middle school and I didn't want to ruin our friendship because I don't think I could live without you." I say laughing.

"I-I'm... I-I love you." you spit out and you really wish you could take it back.

"I love you too. And I don't mean in a best friend way either." he smiled giving you a peck on the lips.

"I don't think were best friends anymore." I say smiling.

"Will you be my girlfriend? he asks smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask." I say smiling even bigger now.

Darren put in_ 13 Going on 30 _and sat back on the bed pulling me into his arms and sat in silence. Halfway through we both fell asleep, I'm still in his arms and smiles on both of our faces.


End file.
